Our Wicked Lies
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Jake and his family have always kept their secret of being dragons from their father...but does Mr. Long have a secret of his own?
1. Chapter 1: The Resolution

Our Wicked Lies…

Chapter 1: The Resolution

"Are you sure he is ready for this, daughter?" Lao Shi-more commonly referred to as grandpa-asked. He stared at his daughter with worry in his jet black eyes. Her face looked a bit tauter and paler than usual.

"Yes, father. We have been married for fifteen years now. He deserves to know what his children are." She said with determination in her dark eyes. She nervously tucked a piece of raven hair behind her ear.

"I just hope he takes it well. We both know he can be-well-a bit…jumpy at times." Her father nodded his head in response.

"There shall be no more secrets in the Long home after tonight!" Mei Long said, feigning a smile. Little did she know, there were many secrets in the Long household…

When Jake Long returned home from school that day, he found his mother in an anxious mood. "What's up, mom?" He asked. She walked over from her pacing in front of the television, and sat down on the couch.

"Your grandfather and I have decided that it is time to tell your father about the whole, dragon thing." Mei stammered. "Do you want to be here?"

"'Course mom, I'll be happy to help." Jake stated encouragingly. His mother had finally resolved to tell his dad after thirteen years, and he was _not _going to let her change her mind. She smiled thankfully at her son, and jumped up when she saw her husband come in.

"Well, howdy-dowdy, Longs!" Scott, Jake's father, said energetically to Jake and his mom. "How was your day?" He asked no one in particular.

"Oh, fine, honey, fine." Mei stuttered. She brushed off her Chinese pink top, and told her husband, "We have to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The Interruption

Chapter 2: The Interruption

"Scott, Jake and I need to tell you something." Mei continued. Scott looked bewildered at her serious look, and sat down in an armchair.

"Yeah, what is it?" Scott asked.

"Jake is" She started, but was stopped by a beeper going off. It was Scott's. He always had business meetings, but the shocked look on his face said that he was surprised by this caller.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. There is a _really _important meeting I forgot all about! I have to go now!" Scott yelped, an apologetic look in his brown eyes as he leaped up, grabbed his suitcase, and dashed out the front door.

"Well," Mei said, glancing at her son. "That wasn't how I planned it." Jake felt bad for her, she looked so discouraged.

"Don't worry mom, it must've been really important." Jake comforted.

"We'll tell him for sure when he gets back!"

Mei smiled weakly, and sighed. "I had better start supper. We're having spaghetti tonight," she said as she headed toward the kitchen to prepare her husband's favorite meal.

Jake watched her go, worried that his father would never find out about him. Little did he know that his father was trying to find out about him at that very moment…


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Chapter 3: The Return

"You called me?" Asked a Huntsmen, decked out in full costume.

"Yes. We are having trouble with that lasted American Dragon." The Huntsman said irritably.

"I still don't see your meaning. I retired from the Clan fifteen years ago. Why have you called me after all these years?"

"You were one of the best spies, and we have declined in number. We need you to spy on the American Dragon; you will be graciously awarded if you succeed. Your family would enjoy season trips to the Bahamas and dining in fine restaurant, would they not?" The Huntsmaster bribed.

"Call me during your next fight. I will find out this 'American Dragon' identity. Piece of cake." The Huntsmen grinned. "Just allow me the pleasure of being there when you slay him." Both started laughing, a horrible villainous sound.

"Huntsmaster?" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl walked in. She was wearing a pink and green pair of pajamas, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Is this my new partner?"

The Huntsmaster looked over at the girl and nodded. "Huntsgirl, this is your new partner, Scott Long."

The girl's eyes grew wide for a moment at the mentioning of his name. "Long? Are you related to Jake Long?" she asked.

"My son. You know him, I presume?" the Huntsmen replied. The girl nodded.

"Yes, it is too bad neither of your children have showed signs of being Huntsclan material. We really need more recruits. You're sure they have no marks?"

"I am sure, Master. Neither was born with marks. Jake is already thirteen and Hailey seven." The Huntsmen said. Huntsmaster sighed.

"Very well. Remember your mission, you are to spy on the American Dragon, and when you find his identity, you must report back here immediately."

"Yes, sir." Scott replied, and he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Chapter 4: The Decision

After intruding on the Huntsmaster's meeting, Rose wandered up the stairs to her bedroom. She was in a daze. Jake was the American Dragon. Jake's father was a Huntsmen. Jake's father was after the American Dragon. Jake's _father _was after _Jake_.

It was obvious that neither father nor son knew the latter's true identity. If Jake wasn't careful, he would be killed by his own dad. That couldn't happen. Rose wouldn't _let _that happen. Though she hated to admit it, Rose had fallen in love with Jake. She had fallen in love with the American Dragon, and that is why she had transferred. She knew what would happen to her and Jake if the Huntsmaster found out. Now she would have to do something that would change everything. Rose would return to Morris Fillmore Middle School. She would have to talk to Jake again; she would have to warn him of his father's true identity.

Rose bit her lip and turned off her bedroom light. Lying down on her bed, she thought of how Jake might react to her return. Would he be happy? Would he be angry? No, she thought, Jake will be happy. I just hope I won't be endangering him. Oh, well, I've made my decision.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reaction

Chapter 5: Reaction

The next day, Rose woke early and prepared for school. She ate a quick breakfast, took a shower, did her hair, and headed out the door. She walked to school quietly, lost in her thoughts. When she reached the schoolyard, many people didn't even notice her. She wasn't upset though, she was actually relieved. She didn't want extra attention. When she spotted Jake, Trixie, and Spud, she walked over to them slowly.

"Hey Jake!" she called to him nervously when she was within two feet of him. He turned, his fiery black eyes resting on her. He looked confused, and then smiled, "Rose?"

"Hi." She said, returning the smile.

"I think Spud-inky and I will leave ya'll alone." Trixie said, walking off and tugging Spud behind her.

"Rose, why did you leave?" Jake asked.

"I thought I was endangering you by being so close to you. If the Huntsman found out, well, we'd both be dead." She replied guiltily. "But I need to tell you something. Actually, I need to tell you two things. Can we go somewhere else?" Normally, she would have never skipped school, although Jake seemed fine with it. They walked to Central Park, as they were walking, Rose said, "Okay. First, I want to tell you that I don't care that you're the American Dragon. I love you. I didn't tell the Huntsmaster who you are."

She glanced up from the pavement that had suddenly seemed so interesting, and into Jake's face. He was beaming. She smiled. She liked it when he was happy, but she knew that smile would be a frown in a few minutes.

"But that was the good news. The bad news is, well…the Huntsmaster has rehired someone to spy on the American Dragon." She looked away from Jake, back to the pavement. "I overheard their conversation yesterday." When she looked back to Jake, her eyes were filled with remorse. "I'm sorry Jake, but your father is a part of the Huntsclan." Jake stopped dead in his tracks. His face looked as if he had seen a ghost, shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" He stuttered. Rose nodded solemnly. He said his name was Scott Long. And when I asked him if he was related to you, he said you were his son."

"Thanks Rose." Jake said, looking into Rose's eyes.

"For what?" She said, startled.

"For coming back, for telling me. Thanks." He took her hand in his, and they continued their walk.


	6. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

After Jake and Rose's walk, they had headed home, with promises to meet the next day. Jake walked home absent-mindedly. His father was trying to kill him. What was he going to do? Thank goodness his mom had lost the nerve to tell his dad about them last night. What would his father do if he found out? Would he kill him? It was hard to believe, but possible. No, he wouldn't, right? He would help him, just like Rose did. Either way, he would have to confront him.

Today was one of the few days where Jake's father had gotten home before him. He and his mom were sitting at the kitchen table, looking angry. "Jacob Luke Long!" His mother rushed into the living room when she heard him come in. "Why on earth did you skip school today! You are in so much trouble young man!" She yelled. Jake had forgotten all about skipping.

"I-uh, well, you see, um…" he stuttered.

"Save it! You are grounded for two weeks! No exceptions!" Mei chastised, walking back into the kitchen. "Awww man!" Jake muttered.

"Don't worry, sport. I'm sure you can last two weeks without skate-boarding." Scott said. Jake looked up at his father. The man who was ruthlessly hunting him in his spare time. It was time.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us you were a part of the Huntsclan?" Jake said loudly. He heard a crash from the kitchen, and knew his mom had just dropped a dish in surprise.

"What-what are you talking about son?" Scott replied nervously, confirming Jake's suspicions.

"You heard me." Jake said.

"How do you know about the Huntsclan?" His father asked quietly.

Jake wanted to scream, 'Because I'm the one you're hunting! I'm the American Dragon!' but had enough sense to resist it. "I overheard you."

"Look, all it is a hunting group, we just hunt…unusual creatures." He told Jake casually. "It is no big deal." He placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Let's just keep this between us guys."

This made Jake's anger flare, and he clenched his teeth, he slapped his father's hand away, and snapped, "Stop lying to me! I know you're hunting the American Dragon! Just like you hunt leprechauns, unicorns, pixies, nixes, and anything else you can get your filthy hands on!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Reason

Chapter 7: The Reason

"How do you know all about this?" Jake's dad muttered distractedly, barely noticing the anger in Jake's voice.

Jake suddenly realized what he had just done. Though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't tell his father he was the American Dragon. Not only would he be endangering himself, but the whole magical community, his whole family, and he couldn't do that.

"I pay attention in Rotwood's class?" Jake replied nervously. His father raised an eyebrow, and asked:

"Then, how do you know about the American Dragon?"

"Rotwood talks about him." Jake said. His father's expression changed from shocked to 'oh'. Since he had his dad fooled, Jake decided to go out on a limb.

"Why do you hate dragons?" Jake asked quietly. His father looked a little surprised at the question, but answered it anyways.

"I have no idea why you're so interested, but I'll tell you. The Huntsclan has been in my family for centuries. When I was twelve, I decided I didn't want to hunt dragons, so the torch was passed to my ten year old sister. By the time she was fifteen, she was an excellent Huntsgirl. One time, she went to fight a dragon that had been recently causing trouble in America. I remember that dragon well. It was a blue serpent dragon, with a tan underbelly, and crazy green eyes. He killed my sister. After that, I just stepped into her role. I retired though, fifteen years ago."

"Scott! Jake! Supper's ready!" Mei called from the kitchen.

"Come on, that is enough sad talk. Let's go eat." Scott said, getting up and stretching. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, dad. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jake said a bit numbly. During his father's story, Jake had been deeply disturbed. A blue serpent dragon…tan underbelly…green eyes…he realized with great unease that his grandfather had killed his dad's sister. His grandpa had killed his aunt.

Man, I am horrible to poor Jake! I am making one twisted family. But there are still a few more twists…don't worry Jake's dad WILL find out about Jake being a dragon, and Lao Shi killing his sister. Hehehe…don't you just hate me? Please! REVIEEW! I want ya'll's opinions!


	8. Author Note very important

Author Note:

I am SOOOO sorry, but I won't be able to update for a week. I'm going on vacation to Las Vegas baby! I won't be back until Thursday morning. But, on the four hour airplane ride, I promise I will write new chapters. Expect and update next Thursday or Friday. Again, sorry. If its any consolation, if I win the jackpot, I'll share with ya'll! Please continue reviewing, and thanks to all who already have! I'm thinking about making Our Wicked Lies longer than I thought, maybe ten chapters…I would update now, but I have got to catch some z's, I have to wake up EARLY.

See ya,

writingcat730


	9. Chapter 8: The Runaway

Chapter 8: The Runaway

A few sleepless nights after Jake's discovery of his father's past, he was left with burning questions. They subsided in the daytime, when he was to preoccupied with school, or training; but at night, they would resurface, and leave him restless. _Why did grandpa kill my aunt? Does grandpa know who dad is? How will I be able to trust my dad after this? Will he ever be able to know the truth? _Jake tossed and turned for several hours, before resolving to take a flight to clear his head.

He transformed, and quietly opened his window. It creaked slightly, and Jake flinched, and then stood stock still. After a reassuring silence, he flew out the window, closing it behind him. It was a cool night, and the breeze seemed to blow away his worries. He scanned Central Park, and then landed on his familiar perch on the Empire State Building. He was careful to make little noise, lest he wake the gargoyles. He stood there for what seemed like mere minutes, until he noticed the sky had changed from its sapphire-black color to a light blue-gray, with the sun peeking over the horizon. He spread his wings, and soared high into the dull sky, being sure to fly higher than he had on his journey there, so he wouldn't be seen. When he reached his house, he pushed his window upwards. It wouldn't budge. He pushed harder, but that only succeeded in splitting some of the wood on the frame. "Oh, crap." Jake muttered under his breath. He flew to the ground, changing into his human form before lightly touching the ground.

"I am going to be in so much trouble!" he exclaimed after trying the front door with no prevail. He sat down on the hard concrete steps sullenly, feeling a rush of sadness and anger. "I guess I should knock," Jake thought out-loud. But he didn't move. His house was the last place he wanted to go at the moment. He got up quickly, and walked hurriedly in the opposite direction. _Right now, I don't care if I get grounded or not, I'm not going back there. Not now, anyways._

Jake wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and he soon found himself back at Central Park. His anger had subsided by now, and he looked up at the sky. The sun had risen fully, and he guessed it was around eight or nine. His parents would be awake by now, and had probably discovered he was missing. He should have felt scared of getting in trouble, but he was too tired. He walked over to a bench that was partially hidden among bushes. He sat down in a subdued manner, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arm.

Jake awoke with a start a few hours later. He realized that the sun was directly overhead, so it was around noon. His conscience was nagging him to go home; he knew his mother would be worried. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to go home. It didn't feel like home anymore. How many lies were there in that house? It felt as if they were embedded in the walls. He was feeling more energetic after finally getting some sleep, and walked further into the park. He was enjoying the cool spring weather, and he wasted the afternoon away, walking slowly, going further into the center of the park. He soon realized he was starving, not haven eaten all day. He scrounged around his pockets, and after finding a few crumpled bills, bought a hot dog from a nearby stand.

It was dusk before Jake started to head home. He walked slowly, knowing he would be yelled at when he arrived home. It took him an hour to reach his street, though he could have flown there in fifteen minutes. Jake breathed in one deep breath, and opened the door. Instantly, his mother ran up to him, making sure he was okay, and smothering him with hugs. After that her face hardened, and she said sternly:

"Where have you been?"

"Um, you know dragon stuff." Jake whispered, in case his dad was home.

"Don't you lie to me, young man! I already called your grandfather, and he had no idea where you were! I was worried sick." She scolded.

Jake forgot. He should have known his mom would call his grandpa. He would have to think of something, quick.

"Well, I was, umm, I had to work on a school project on…the positions of the sun and the moon…yeah, I uh, left you a note, but it must have blown off the counter or something!" Jake stumbled, proud of himself for that lie. It seemed as if his mother didn't by it though.

"If that was what you were doing, than why did you lie in the first place?" Mei said suspiciously.

"It was supposed to be a, uh, surprise?" Jake said sheepishly. Mei frowned.

"I don't know why you feel you need to lie to me, but you're grounded for a week. I know schools don't assign all-night projects."

"I'm going to my room," Jake grumbled, defeated. He ran up the stairs, and jumped onto his bed, lying on his back._ Now what do I do for the rest of the day? _

**A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't very informative, and that it wasn't what you wanted, but it was a filler chapter. It will be important later on in the story, because, as you see, Jake's attitude has been affected by these discoveries, and it is worrying his mom. I'm going to post this chapter, then work on the next one. I'm gonna try to get three or four chapters posted tonight. I have to make up for my absence! **


	10. Chapter 9: The Recruit

Chapter 9: The Recruit

Scott was worried about his family. What had seemed to be so close of a family now felt as if it was being loosely tied together by some invisible string. His son, Jake, was more distant from him than ever, and was secretive. He wasn't sure if this was because he was growing older, or if it was because of him learning of his past. Well, part of it anyway. There were many dark things about his past, things he regretted, and kept to himself. He was indecisive as to the thought of sharing his past with his family. Not Haley, though, she was too young. Mei might go into shock. And as for Jake, he didn't know if sharing this would bring them closer together, or cast them farther apart. He was stunned that he had returned to the Huntsclan. He had thought he had rid of them years ago, leaving it but a memory. He did know that he was happy his children had escaped the troubles of being in the Huntsclan. They should enjoy their childhood, without having to deal with training and such. He pulled on his mask, he had arrived.

He typed a code into the small machine beside the door. It buzzed, and swung open. He walked in, and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. He walked down the stone hallway, his heavy footsteps echoing around him. He stopped at an ornamental door, with cryptographs carved into the frame. He knocked loudly three times.

"Come in." A cynical voice sounded from the other side of the door. Scott stepped in quietly, closing the heavy door behind him. He bowed his head before saying:

"This is an irregular meeting day, master."

The Huntsmaster chuckled lightly, and responded. "This is an unusual meeting." He gestured for Scott to sit at a long table, where four other Huntsmen sat. "Now, I have called upon you five because, as you may or may not know, our Huntsclan is withering. Our numbers have shrunk drastically. We must come up with a solution, but I believe I have one that will work." The gathered Huntsmen nodded, urging him to continue.

"Now, I know each of you have children who have not been marked, and you are not the only ones. Half of our clan has heirs who aren't marked. You five, though, are trusted servants and skilled fighters. Therefore, I wish that all of your children who are of age be trained as Huntsgirls and Huntsboys. We will see how well these apprentices do, and if it is successful, we will continue with the rest of the clan's children. Normally, we only accept members if they are marked, but drastic times call for drastic measures, and we do not want our dear clan to vanish."

There was some excited murmuring among the Huntsmen, and then the Huntsmaster continued:

"I would like you to all bring your sons and daughters who are over twelve years old here tomorrow, and we shall test and inform them there. Any questions?" No one had any, and Huntsmaster added. "Be here at twelve o' clock sharp. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone dispersed, and Scott walked quietly to his car. He hoped Jake would take this well. It would probably be best not to tell him where we're going tomorrow, Scott thought.

**A/N: Jake a Huntsboy? How will he react? Find out in the next chappy! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you have any corrections, complaints, comments, compliments, or anything else that begins with the letter 'c'. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Surprise

Chapter 10: The Surprise

"Where are we going, dad?" Jake asked apprehensively. He was more nervous around his father ever since he found out he was in the Huntsclan. His father looked a little nervous too, and he answered:

"Um, well, it is a surprise."

_Great, _Jake thought. He was in no mood for surprises. He looked out the window, but he didn't recognize the street. He had never been her before.

After a few more minutes, his dad pulled into a small, overgrown parking lot, outside a large stone building.

"We're here!" Scott said an imitation of cheerfulness on his face. They got out of the car, and up to the crumbling entrance. Jake saw his dad punch in a password, and the door swung open. The walked in, and entered an elevator that looked out of place in the old-fashioned mansion.

"What is this about, dad?" Jake asked, unnerved by the feeling he got from this place.

"You'll find out soon." Scott answered in a solemn, stern voice. The elevator doors slid open, and Jake's dad walked down the hallway. He didn't walk like he normally did, Jake noticed. He walked straight backed and tall, with purposeful foot-falls, and even his voice had become flat and emotionless. This abrupt change in demeanor increased Jake's feeling of danger. He followed his father anyways, until they reached the farthest door. Scott glanced at his son, and opened the door.

Jake suddenly found the source of his uneasiness. The room was filled with four Huntsmen, and other teenagers. There was a girl and boy who stood together, who looked like siblings. They both had dark brown hair and eyes, and were considerably short. The girl looked fourteen, the boy sixteen. There were other teenagers who were standing next to Huntsmen. Some looked excited, others nervous, and a few looked stunned. Scott walked towards the group, but Jake stood frozen. _What was going on? _

"Come, Jake." Scott said firmly, and Jake noticed he was now wearing a mask like the others.

His father's voice shocked him out of his daze, and Jake walked forward slowly. _They don't know I'm a dragon, they don't know I'm a dragon… _Jake told himself over and over, feeling trapped. Him and his father stood next to a man and his son, who both looked malicious, being bulky and towering; and a female hunter and her daughter, The mother blossoming with pride, and the daughter looking frightened.

The door opened, and Jake's worst enemy walked through the door, fully clad in war uniform. As The Huntsmaster walked to the center of the circle, all the assembled bowed, all but Jake. He would rather be bitten by scorpions than bow to this creep. His father glared at him, but he just crossed his arms and glared. The Huntsmaster noticed this, and remarked with a disapproving tone:

"Your son needs more discipline, Scott. I expected better of you." And continued walking.

Scott seemed angry at Jake, and scolded him, "Do what you're told and show respect!"

When Jake persisted on not bowing, his dad tried to grab his collar and force him into a bow, but Jake, by instinct, grabbed his arm and easily flipped him over. By now, everyone in the room was staring at the pair, and they seemed shocked. No one, though, seemed more shocked than Scott and the Huntsmaster. _Oh, crap, why did I do that? Now I have unwanted attention! _Jake thought, since he hadn't even thought of what he was doing, it was just automatic.

After a few moments of stunned silence, in which Scott had used to get up, the Huntsmaster regained his composure and said, in a bit of an accusing tone, "Scott, you never told me your son knew advanced martial arts."

"I didn't know." Scott replied simply, still amazed that his son was showing skills of a black belt.

"Never mind, we will talk afterwards." The Huntsmaster waved it off. Everyone turned their attention to him once again, listening attentively. "You teens have been called here today because you are going to be given an incredible opportunity. Your parents are Huntsmen and women and thus, you will have a chance to join us. You will learn incredible things, like fighting, shooting, and use of bow and arrow. You must first pass a test though, to be sure you are worthy of this great offer. Then you will be trained to protest our community from vicious magical creatures, like dragons."

All the teens, but Jake, smiled or 'oohed and aahed', while Jake rolled his eyes and grimaced. "So," the Huntsmaster continued. "I am sure you all want to sign up, so do so right here. Then we will test you, and, if you pass, you will become respected fighters." The Huntsmaster put a clipboard with a pen down on the table, and several bold teens raced up to sign, much to the delight of their parents. Then, one by one, the others got up and signed their names uncertainly, until the only one who hadn't signed was Jake. His father didn't persist, and for a moment Jake thought he would be forgotten.

After everyone had settled again, the Huntsmaster looked at the list. Apparently, he noticed Jake's name was the only one missing, and he wasn't going to let that happen. "Scott, what is your son's name, again?"

Scott looked wary at all the attention, again, and replied, "Jake."

"Jake, you seem to have forgotten to sign up." The Huntsmaster addressed Jake casually.

"I didn't forget. I refuse to sign." Jake said coldly. The whole room was focused on him.

"Quite the rebellious one, aren't you. That will change." The Huntsmaster replied with just as much ice in his voice.

"You can't force me to be your Hunts-slave." Jake stated angrily, "I _won't _sign!" He glanced at his father for a moment, who looked embarrassed that his son was not complying.

"Yes we can, and you will sign. You seem a reasonable fighter, and once you're broken of that horrendous spirit, you will be a Huntsboy. Now, here come the tests!" As the Huntsmaster said this, ten Huntsmen dropped from the ceiling, and took fighting stance. The sight of them made Jake's heart race, and it took all of his self-control to not go dragon.

"Each of you will fight a Hunter, and if you last five minutes without forfeiting, you will pass your test. Now!" The Huntsmaster boomed. Each of the figures attacked a teen. One girl ran away screaming, and one boy fainted. When Jake's Huntsmen attacked, though, he was ready. The Huntsmen tried to punch him, but Jake ducked, tripped him, then grabbed his middle and flipped him into a wall. The Huntsmen struggled to get to his knees, but Jake lifted his knee up hard into the man's nose, breaking it. When the Huntsmen grabbed his nose, Jake gave him a hard kick in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crack. The man doubled over, and ran away the best he could, one hand gripping his side, the other pinching his nose.

Jake felt satisfied by defeating the Huntsmen, and his anger had worn off, so he yelled cockily, "What? You can't handle this?" He started backing up…right into the Huntsmaster. Jake jumped, and spun around into fighting stance.

"Hmm…a bit cocky, but good fighting, you will report here tomorrow at four o' clock sharp." The Huntsmaster said, trying to hide his approval. He then hurried on to another teen before Jake could respond. His father walked over to him, saying, "It is time to leave." And Jake followed him out of the building, surprised and relieved that he had escaped without discovery.

**A/N: Wow! That was my longest chapter yet. The Huntsmaster is impressed by Jake, and he'll stop at nothing to get him as a huntsboy…Jake has some explaining to do to his dad, too…maybe Jake's dad will find out his son is the hated American Dragon in the next chapter…maybe…but will Jake tell him, or will he find out for himself? PLZ! REVIEW! I want to know if you like the whole Jake and Huntsmaster battle thing. **


	12. Author Notationno I'm NOT leaving!

**A/N: Be4 we start, I want you 2 know that I've changed my opinions of this story's length and focus. When I first started writing this, I planned on it being an eight chapter story at most, but now I think this will end up being thirty+ chapters. So bare with me! This will take awhile to finish, but I'll to write a chap or two a night. I just keep coming up with these darned twists and ideas, and I must write them! At the moment, I'm supposed to be working on my science project, but I decided I can't resist the urge to type another chapter. The keyboard beckons! Eek! Right now, there are about four twists in mind, one of which will lead to about…ten chapters on it. Before you read let me point out a few things that may have been forgotten in the heat of the last few chapters: **

**Scott and Lao Shi do not know of each other's identities**

**Jake is developing an attitude toward just about everyone, though you can't really blame him, after what he's been through and is about to go through hint**

**Jake's sister so far hasn't been mentioned, but she has no idea about any of this, and she will come up soon**

**Rose has had little role so far, and I too enjoy all the JakexRose stuff, so I just _can't _resist putting it in, which will be l8er**

**As Worker72 pointed out, Trixie and Spud don't know about Jake's dad, but they will be mentioned and find out**

**I have decided how Jake's dad will find out about him being a dragon, and he shall discover the truth soon, either tonight or sometime this weekend, so be on the look out! **

**Oh, yeah, and I want to thank: Worker72, penguinsrock12, Shadowkeeper113, Queen S of Randomness016, Pacific Dragon, wildimagination, Philippine Dragon, Ratiosu, melissalovesdogs! I also want to thank any other reviewers, or anyone taking time to read this fic!**

**Okay, now that I'm done rambling, I will start on the next chapter, and will have it posted tonight!**

**Your Friend,**

**Writingcat730 **


	13. Chapter 11: The Space Between

Chapter 11: The Space Between

The tension in the Long household was strong, almost suffocating. It seemed to throb from the very walls, as if the anger and frustration built up in the occupants of the home was growing down into the foundation of the building, and now seemed to be pulsing back at them. Mrs. Long noticed these drastic changes, as her family upbeat and friendly nature darkened. Her husband, Scott was acting normal for the most part, but different around Jake. When he was with Jake, Mr. Long's voice became stern and authoritative, and he bickered with him incessantly. Jake himself had changed, at least his attitude. He was always snapping back smart remarks to anyone who caught him in a bad mood, which seemed to be most of the time. Mei worried about Haley, who had lost her energy and perkiness as a result of the gloominess of her father and brother. Mei knew a change had taken place in herself, for she was now always wary and tired, causing her to be unproductive and lazy, which she also knew increased agitation towards her. She didn't know what had happened. One day, her family was close, blithe, and carefree. The next, it was like a storm had settled in on each of their lives, and they seemed to drift away like a boat at sea. Mei sat down on the couch with a sigh. Jake and Haley were out, where-she wasn't sure. She knew Scott had taken Jake somewhere, and Haley was with her friends. Slowly, sitting on the hard couch, in an empty and pained house, Mei felt depression wash over her, cold and unforgiving. It reached the pit of her stomach, and it felt like an ice cube had dropped into her middle, making her feel numb. She looked into her lap, not wanting to watch television, and her vision blurred. Soon, tears were spilling down her cheeks, almost a warm comfort compared to the iciness she had felt moments before. She cried for everything she had ever kept inside, and when she was finished, she felt relief. She dried her eyes and smiled, _maybe I am just over-reacting, _she thought. Moments later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the door was flung open.

"I can't believe you took me to that nut-house!" Jake yelled back at his father, as he walked in the door.

Jake's dad clenched his teeth and his fists as he walked in behind Jake, "You are the most disrespectful and cocky brat I've ever seen! You embarrassed me, and could've cost me a job!"

"Job? That's not a _job_! A job is an _honest _living, like a lawyer or doctor, or heck, even a McDonald's cashier!" Jake snapped. "I'm not going to do it, no matter what you say. I'm _not _going to be like you!"

"You'll do what I tell you to do! I'm your father, and he was right, you _do _need more discipline! So, you are grounded for two weeks! Starting right now, you're not allowed to leave this house without my permission!" Scott thundered. Jake had been going up the stairs, but when he heard this, he turned furiously.

"Oh, grounded am I? Who's going to keep me here? I'll leave whenever I want to, and go wherever I wish!" Jake spat. "You can't keep me here! I'd like to see you try." He crossed his arms and glared down the stairwell at his father, who grew angrier by the word.

"You try to sneak out of here, and I swear you'll never come out of that room again!" He growled in a dangerously Huntsmen-like voice. Jake was surprised his tone, but wasn't intimidated, and his stubbornness got the best of him. He sneered.

"At least I wouldn't have to report to you and your _employer,_" he mocked.

"Shut up! I'm tired of your mouth! Do you know how much of an idiot you made me look like today?" Scott screamed, loud enough to, if it was nighttime, wake the neighbors. Jake didn't back of though. He was too full of rage.

"You didn't need my help for that!" Jake shot back. By now, Scott was absolutely steaming, his eyes were flashing angrily at his son.

"You know what? I don't need to deal with you, or your opinions! Damn you!" Scott yelled, and he walked out the door quickly, started his car and drove away, leaving skid marks on the road, and causing a screeching noise.

**A/N: I know this was a really intense chapter, but it had to be put in for certain reasons. I was really concerned with whether or not this was the right way to go, so PLZ review, I really want to know what you think. (Oh, and I know this is the first time I've used a swear word in my stories, but it was necessary for the full effect. It wouldn't be the same if Mr. Long said 'Darn you!' and drove away angry.)**


	14. Chapter 12: The Advice

Chapter 12: The Advice

Scott drove in furious rage, thinking about how he would solve this problem. He was still in Huntsmen mode, and was thinking like one. _Jake needs to learn respect, but how do you teach someone that? _The answer came to him automatically. He smiled wickedly, knowing that this was such an obvious solution. He turned right, and headed straight to the Huntslair. When he arrived he walked quickly into the building, not even bothering to shut his car door.

"Huntsmaster?" Scott tested the office door. There was silence, and then a 'come in'. Scott did so, glancing at the chair on the far side of the room.

"Scott? What are you doing here; this is not a meeting night?" The Huntsmaster stated in his cold voice. Scott took a few steps forward, and replied hastily.

"I was just seeking some wisdom." Scott said admiringly, giving a deep bow. The Huntsmaster huffed, and leaned back in his throne-like chair.

Lacing his fingers together thoughtfully, he asked, "And what do you seek counseling of?" Scott lifted his head, and stood tall.

"I doubt that you missed Jake's…antics yesterday?"

The Huntsmaster tilted his head upwards a bit at the mention of Jake. He surely hadn't missed Jake's 'antics' as Scott put it. He had been both irritated and impressed by that boy, and had had his mind set on making a Huntsboy out of him.

"You thought correctly to call upon me. I myself have been pondering on how to change a boy like that's…disciplinary problems. But surely it would only take a simple scolding or beating to get it out of him." The Huntsmaster answered calmly. "Today's children seem to be easier to break; they have little tolerance for pain."

Scott winced slightly at the mention of a beating. He had had to go through that when he was younger, and it was not a happy memory. "Master, I don't believe it will be that simple. Yes, chastising and beating may work on the other teen recruits, but…lets say, I know Jake well. I _am_ his father. But I have never had any inkling of a clue that Jake new advanced martial arts! Or that he knew how to fight! You saw him as well yesterday, and that was not novice fighting. Today, we had a disagreement after we returned from the meeting. Jake was angry that I brought him to the Huntslair, and I was upset at how he acted. Anyways, we yelled back and forth, and Jake seemed totally unaffected by any of my words…all I am trying to say is that this may be harder than we think."

"Yes, it may be difficult…but not impossible." The Huntsmaster stood up, and walked over to a large bookshelf quietly. "Scott, do you remember that horrible dragon that killed your sister?"

Scott was surprised by this question, but managed an answer, "Yes-all too well." The Huntsmaster stood with his back to Scott, casually flipping through the book's pages.

"You want to avenge her, don't you? Kill her killer?" The Huntsmaster stated coolly. Scott's fists clenched, and his brow furrowed.

"More than anything. If I knew who or where that dragon was, he would be dead in a heartbeat."

The Huntsmaster grinned, though Scott didn't see it, as he was facing his back. "Than, you would be interested to know that that very dragon resides here in New York City, and accompanies the American Dragon. He is the American Dragon's Dragon Master."

"What? Why wasn't I told of this earlier?" Scott said, a bit hurt. The Huntsmaster turned, a wicked grin on his darkened face.

"Because, my friend, I have just now discovered the Dragon Master's identity. Come here, have a look."

Scott walked quickly over to a spot nest to the Huntsmaster, and gasped when he saw the face of his father-in-law.

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh! A cliffie! Don't worry though, you won't have to wonder for too long what Scott's reaction will be to discovering his father-in-law killed his sister is, for I will post the next chappy tonight!**


	15. Chapter 13: Shot Heard Around The World

Chapter 13: The Shot Heard Around the World

When he saw his father-in-laws face staring up at him, he easily put two and two together. _So this is why Jake was so reluctant towards the Huntsclan. Obviously, Lao has brain-washed him into thinking they're evil. It also explains how he knows about magical creatures, and…the American Dragon. Jake probably knows who he is. This explains the 'family secret'. It was that Lao was a dragon. I never really liked him, and all his stupid proverbs. I _will _get revenge on him, but now I have to do it without the family knowing… _he thought calmly, though he was still shocked by this discovery.

"Huntsmaster, will you allow me the honor of slaying…this dragon?" Scott said maliciously. The Huntsmaster stared at him with his usual burning glare.

"I think it would see fit, but how will you find him?" The Huntsmaster said doubtfully. Scott smirked.

"Oh, I'll find him." He said with a determined tone.

Meanwhile, Jake had thundered up the stairs, grumbling to himself. His mother decided they needed to talk. Something had happened to him today, and she wanted to know where Scott had taken him, and why he was so upset about it. She walked up the stairs slowly, her left hand resting lightly on the wooden railing. When she reached the top of the staircase, she turned right, and knocked on his door. She heard a muffled 'come in', and opened the door cautiously.

Jake was lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, glaring at the ceiling. He had been thinking of telling his mom about his father's 'job'. Mei walked over to her son, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Honey, what happened today?" Mei asked gently, sensing her son's indecision. Jake sat up, staring at his mother's tired face. She really didn't need this, but she deserved to know.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you." Jake said quietly. He averted his eyes to the floor and sighed. "I found something out about dad a few days ago. Dad is in the Huntsclan," he gushed, stealing a glance at her. Mei's entire face was a mix of shock, horror, and confusion.

"What?" She said, dazed. Jake looked back to the floor.

"It's true mom. Today he took me there, to the Huntsclan I mean. They were trying to recruit me, but I refused, that's why dad was mad." Jake muttered. His mom seemed to finally grasp what Jake had said, and she hugged him, all the while thinking worriedly, _What are we going to do?_

Scott was headed back home from his meeting with the Huntsmaster, his thoughts clouded. _Lao Shi…my own father-in-law, killed Anna. Wait. That means Jake knows I'm in the Huntsclan now…he probably told Mei and Lao…I can't go home…_Scott thought, turning abruptly. _Now, what am I going to do?_

**A/N: Anna is who I named Scott's sister. I know this was a short chappy, but I will have a long one next time. This was supposed to be kinda like a linking chap…now that some of the 'identities' have been revealed, some conflict will start showing up. Hint, hint. In the next chapter, Scott will be having some second thoughts, mainly about his family. And what will Mei do? How will Lao Shi react? Will Scott kill Lao Shi? Find out soon! I don't really think this chapter was the pinnacle of my writing, but it will have to do. I'll try to do better next chap! PLZZ! REVIEW! The thing that prompted me to get on to writing this chap was ya'lls reviews!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Solution

A/N: I apologize to everyone for my absence from updating. I had like no inspiration at all. I was really left at a dead end at what would happen next. I really had to put myself in the character's shoes to decide on what should happen next. I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 14: The Solution

Two things were foremost in Scott Long's mind. How do I approach Lao Shi, and what do I do about Jake? Those questions burned intensely on his brain, giving him a migraine. He pulled off to the shoulder of the highway so he could focus. As the cars whizzed by, Scott started thinking out his situation. _Okay, so Lao Shi is a dragon, and Mei, Jake, and possibly Haley know about it. Jake is the only one who knows Lao killed Anna though. Because I told him. He feels that he should remain loyal to his grandfather; he wouldn't want to hurt him, of course. If only I could convince him that dragons are evil. _Scott pounded his fist against the steering wheel, frustrated. He knew Jake and his grandfather were close, and it wouldn't be an easy undertaking to turn him against Lao. But it wasn't impossible.

He suddenly found himself thinking about each of his family members individually. Mei, what would he do about her? It would be her father he was killing. She was so emotionally fragile; it would break her if anything happened to him. He would never be forgiven by her if he killed Lao. And Haley? She was so young, how would she deal with it if her daddy killed Grampa? Jake. Jake would probably be scarred for life. Scott set his head back against the head rest. He knew there was only one thing to do, but he wasn't sure how to do it, or if he should. _This is the only way that my family will not hate me, Jake will become a part of the Huntsclan, and Lao Shi will die. _He reassured himself.

Lao Shi was shocked by the news his daughter and grandson had for him. But, as always, he had a solution.

"What do we do, Father?" Mei asked, a frown line across her brow.

"We will do the only thing we can do," the old man said. "I will go to Draco Island for my own protection; for I believe the Huntsman has discovered my identity. You and Jake will go on as usual. Mei, you must act like Jake never told you what he did. You know nothing of Scott being in the Huntsclan. Jake, you must act moody and angry like before. If Scott knows I am a dragon, I have no doubt he will come after me, but I do not believe he will figure out that you are the American Dragon. The Huntsclan does not yet know that you are not only my pupil, but my grandson, so I believe that will save you any suspicion." Lao explained.

"But, G, what if he tries to take me back to the Huntsclan?" Jake inquired. Grampa looked back at his grandson.

"Then you will go." Grampa said simply.

Jake's jaw dropped. "Go? You just want me to go?"

"Yes, young one, I know it sounds odd, but it would be to terribly suspicious if you don't. Anyways, we may be able to get some information on the Huntsclan."

"So you just want me to be a Huntsboy?" Jake looked bewildered.

"You would be an effective spy. I will inform the Dragon Council of the situation, so you will not be in trouble. Now, go. You must get home before Scott. I need to pack, I will be leaving shortly." Lao said dismissively.

On the car ride home, both passengers were silent, lost in their own thoughts. _I am going to be a Huntsboy…_Jake thought. _I can't believe it. I just hope I don't give myself away. _The pair arrived home soon, and they inaudibly agreed that it would be best if they each just slipped back into the roles they had played a half hour ago. Mei went into the kitchen to prepare supper, since it was already 5:45. Jake returned back up the stairs to his room.

When Scott returned home, it was 6:00. He had been gone for an hour. Mei was in the kitchen cooking. Scott guessed Jake was up in his room. _Has Jake told her? _Scott wondered nervously. His wife's face was nervous, but he realized after a moment, that could be from he and Jake's fight earlier.

"Scott, what happened earlier? Jake hasn't come down from his room, and he refuses to tell me anything." Mei lied.

Relief swept over Scott as he was assured that his wife knew nothing of Jake and his experience.

"I just took Jake to one of my meetings, and it was a bit boring. You know how teenagers are…" Scott answered. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in his wife's dark eyes, but it was immediately extinguished.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon," she added before getting back to work.

After the brief discussion with his wife, Scott headed up the stairs to confront his son. He knew this would be much tenser of a conversation then the one he had with his wife. He took a deep breath, and opened the door of Jake's room.

A/N: Okay, lots of conflict will come up after the next couple chapters. We will still be learning more about Scott's disturbing past, and Jake's Aunt Patchouli will come to town again. Is she part of the Huntsclan? Will Jake become a Huntsboy? I'll try to update soon, but right now I need to eat supper! REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO WRITE FASTER!


	17. Chapter 15: The Huntsboy

Chapter 15: The Huntsboy

Scott rapped lightly thrice on his son's door, waiting for a reply. None came. Scott sighed, and opened the door cautiously. Jake was lying on his bed, his hearing impaired by an Ipod.

"Jake?" Scott asked. Nothing.

"Jake?" He repeated, a little louder. Still no answer, whether from the blasting Ipod or Jake's own accord.

"JAKE!" Scott yelled. Jake finally seemed to hear him, for he took out the earpiece. He turned towards the doorway, and seeing his father there, stiffened.

"What?" Jake replied coolly. Scott felt awkward; he really hadn't planned what to say after the standard greeting.

"I think we need to talk," Scott started in a stern tone. "I think that we acted disrespectful towards each other earlier, and the polite and _respectful _thing to do would be to apologize."

Jake grinned. "I think you're right."

Scott was surprised by his son's eagerness to make amends. "Okay then, well, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Jake replied, grinning cynically. _I should have known he'd be sarcastic and rude, _Scott thought, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Scott asked through gritted teeth.

Jake's cocky grin faded into a thoughtful look. "Yeah, actually, there is," he began in an apologetic tone. "Don't make the same mistake again, I might not forgive you next time, you were so disrespectful towards me."

That was the last straw. No more cockiness. No more disrespect. No more sarcasm. Scott walked straight over to Jake, and grabbed his shoulders, looking right into his face.

"You can act all big and bad now, but it will end. It will end tomorrow, when you get your first lesson as the Huntsboy. Even if you have to have it beaten out of you!" Scott growled, and then walked quickly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_So it is all going as planned, _Jake thought. _Just like Gramps wanted, I'm gonna be a Huntsboy…but I'll be damned if they lay a hand on me. _He decided against eating supper. He wasn't really hungry. The very thought of becoming one of the Huntsclan, even if it was fake, made his blood run cold. He fell asleep early, a sense of foreboding on his mind.

When he awoke, he felt strangely alert. It was early in the morning, only about five o' clock, so all was silent. Jake tried to fall back to sleep, but he couldn't. Finally, he got up, and tip-toed down the stairs. Each stair seemed to creak unnaturally loudly, and he cursed each squeak. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the bottom of the flight and was able to move soundlessly on the carpet. He headed to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and hair, changed, and, feeling restless, headed out the door, making sure to bring a key. The sky was still dark, but was lighting to a dull gray in the east. Jake strolled down his street twice, then headed home, knowledgeable that he would be in extremely deep trouble if he was caught out twice in the same week. He unlocked the door and crept into the kitchen, where he was distraught to find his dad. Luckily, his back was towards him, and Jake could sneak by. That was what he was about to do when he noticed another person in the kitchen. Aunt Patchouli. _What is she doing here? Wait…is she part of the Huntsclan? If she isn't, she probably knows about them. _Jake thought. Unfortunately, Jake was too shocked by his aunt's sudden appearance that he forgot about hiding, and his Aunt Patchouli spotted him.

"Hello Jake! I was wondering when you kids were going to wake up." She said enthusiastically.

Jake faked a smile. "Hey, Aunt Patchouli! I didn't know you were coming to town."

Aunt Patchouli hesitated. "It was a…surprise." She lowered her tone to a whisper. "I'm so proud of you! You made it into the Huntsclan. It is a great honor. I wasn't so lucky."

Well, that answered Jake's questions. Aunt Patchouli wasn't in the Huntsclan, but she wished she was. Great.

"Since you are ready, we might as well leave now. Would you like to come as an honored guest, Patty?" Scott asked. Aunt Patchouli looked overjoyed.

"I'd love to! And I can watch our little Jake here in action!" She shrieked happily. "I'll get my purse." With that, she walked into the living room.

"Jake, this may not be your destiny officially, like those who are marked, but this is, heretically, your future. Do not ruin it. Let's go."

In the car, Aunt Patchouli chatted excitedly, but Jake didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Slowly, an angry, agitated mood washed over Jake. He knew it was dangerous to get upset, but that just fueled it. He suddenly felt that he could take on anyone or anything, just because it would help him let off this tremendous anger that he was keeping bottled up. When they finally reached the Huntslair, Jake decided he wouldn't be like the other spineless teenagers brought in; he wouldn't just surrender. If he went down, he'd go down spitting words of spite, he'd go down fighting. He didn't know or care if that would cost him his position as a spy. He jumped out of the car, shutting the door with more force than necessary.

They entered the lair the same way as last time, and went to the same room as last time. There were only two other Hunters with their children, one Huntswoman and her daughter, and one Huntsmen and his son. Jake's father stood near the Huntswoman, and turned stony-faced. Aunt Patchouli stayed near the wall, intrigued. Jake decided it would be the most frustrating for his father if he lingered near Aunt Patchouli.

"Jake, over here!" Scott growled, sensing his son's motives. Jake walked over unwillingly, and stood with his back to his dad. The door opened, and the Huntsmaster walked in. His presence was chilling, and everyone had enough sense to bow, except for, of course, Jake. He pretended not to notice the Huntsmaster, and stayed fully upright. The Huntsmaster did not overlook this, but said nothing. Next to Jake, Scott was boiling, causing Jake to restrain a grin. It pleased him when he made his father angry, and this was hilarious.

"Now, my fine Hunters, and Hunters-in-training, do you know why are precious clan was first created? For one sole purpose. To destroy magical creatures. Why, you might ask? They are evil. They steal, kill, and lie. Our greatest enemy is the dragon, for they are the most hated of the band of Killers. They try to stick up for magical creatures, covering for them. So, we hunt dragons. Here, I will teach you to hunt, to become one of the elite. This is only our first training session, but your skill level will be determined here and now. Take this seriously." The Huntsmaster stated coldly. "I will spar with each of you. Do not worry; I will not hurt you…badly. I will start at an easy level, and then get more intense. The first to hit the floor loses. When you are defeated, I will tell you what level you were at. Any questions?

"Yeah, what if you lose?" Jake asked, his arms folded and a defiant look across his face.

"Now, what would make you think anyone could defeat me?" The Huntsmaster asked icily.

"Anything's possible," Jake feigned innocence.

"That it is… I will start with Kelly first." The Huntsmaster answered.

The girl named Kelly was quick, but she didn't last more than two minutes. The Huntsmaster didn't use his Huntstaff, but still won easily. He caught her off guard with a kick to her ribs.

"Intermediate," The Huntsmaster said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Now Kevin."

Kevin was the malicious-looking brute who Jake remembered from the last meeting. He only lasted a minute and a half. He was too thick and bulky to be fast, and he attempted to attack the Huntsmaster with pure force. He did manage to get a punch in on the Huntsmaster, unlike Kelly, but it was still a pathetic sight.

"Advanced-intermediate," the Huntsmaster grumbled unhappily. He had obviously hoped for more from the stout teenager. "And now…Jake."

Jake stepped forward, reminding himself not to go dragon. The Huntsmaster tried to swipe him with a kick to the chest, but Jake ducked, and got a kick to the Huntsmaster's leg. The Huntsmaster clearly didn't expect that, for he grabbed his leg for a moment, but regained his composure instantly. He went in with another kick, this one to the ribs, but Jake did a back-flip to safety, did a tuck-roll, and brought a punch down on the Huntsmaster's stomach. He doubled over momentarily, but then landed a punch on Jake. Jake decided this little easy-fighting game wasn't gonna end any time soon, so he formed a plan. The Huntsmaster went in for another kick, but Jake was ready. He sprang up, and thrust both of his feet forward, into the Huntsmaster's chest, sending him crashing backwards. Actually causing him to fall to the floor. The Huntsmaster had lost.

**A/N: ohhhh…the Huntsmaster just got served! REVIEW! I'll write faster if you do! Thanks to all who reviewed earlier!**


	18. Chapter 16: The Forbidden

Chapter 16: The Forbidden

Everyone was shocked into silence. The Huntsmaster got up quickly, half-shocked and half-impressed. He struggled to regain his composure.

"You see, boys and girls, that if you allow your guard to be down for even a nanosecond, it can end in your downfall. Of course, I was just demonstrating…advanced," he mumbled. Jake rolled his eyes, though he himself was catching his breath.

"Now, let me introduce your partner, Thorn." A girl in a ninja uniform, with brilliant blue eyes and a long blonde braid, entered the room. She surveyed the new-comers with indifference, until she saw Jake. Her eyes widened a bit in shock, but she kept her silence.

"Parents, I assure you that you may leave. I will send the trainees home at dusk." All the adults left the room, including Scott and Aunt Patchouli. "Young Hunters, your first official training will be tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. I will let you get acquainted." The Huntsmaster turned and walked out of the room. Everyone was dead quiet until his footsteps faded completely. Then Rose walked over to Jake and pulled him aside. The other Hunters conversed shyly in the center of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Rose whispered with alarm.

"Lucky me, the Huntsmaster wants me to be a Huntsboy!" Jake exclaimed quietly.

"Well…what did your Grampa say?" Rose concluded.

"He _wants _me to be here!" Jake burst, then added in a voice barely audible, "as a spy." Rose glanced at the others, who were staring at them.

"Let's go somewhere else," she declared, opening one of the numerous side doors in the room. It revealed a small room that held several Huntssticks and uniforms. Rose turned to look at him.

"Jake, this is not a good idea. The Huntsmaster will discover you, and then what will you do? The only thing he hates more than dragons are traitors, believe me…" Rose urged as she pulled her mask off.

"Don't worry Rose, I can handle them. All I have to do is remember not to go dragon." Jake feigned confidence.

"Please, Jake, once you enter this there is no turning back. Get yourself out of this before it's too late," Rose said in a pleading tone. Worry was etched across her face, her cerulean eyes filled with remorse. Jake felt a sudden stab of pain in his stomach for her. She was as trapped as he was.

"You don't really want to do this, do you?" Jake replied softly. She averted her gaze to the crude cement floor, giving a half-hearted shrug.

"Honestly, I never have…" Rose admitted. Jake took a step towards her, and lifted her chin gently. It had been a two months since the Grand Equinox Hunt, and Jake was now one inch taller than Rose. They stared at each other for a moment, the silence closing in around them. They both closed their eyes and leant in, excited and nervous. Finally they met, in one perfect kiss. It was the kiss that was never meant to be, the forbidden love that should have remained forbidden. They were enemies, opposites, Dragon and Dragon Slayer, but they were something else. They were in love.

They broke apart after a few minutes, breathless and blushing.

"Well, um, we should get back out there…" Rose said, scarlet-faced.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, as pink as her. Rose walked over to the entrance and opened the door. They walked out to find the Huntsmaster talking to the boy and girl in the corner. He turned when he heard them and, noticing their faces, kept in a secret smile.

"Huntsgirl, Huntsboy, come here," he demanded authoritatively. Still blissful from their kiss, Jake complied. They walked across the room silently, and as they did so, Rose remembered to dawn her mask once more.

"It's near sun-down, and I will let you go early, but remember; 6:00 sharp." He declared dismissively. Taking this as a hint, the four teenagers walked out of the room.

"Bye," Jake whispered as he hurried out of the building. Thorn managed a small wave as the boy scurried down the street. Once he was out of sight, she grinned. Tonight had been the best night of her life.

**A/N: Okay all you Jake/Rose shippers, did I do a good job? It was my first kiss scene, so go easy on me. I just couldn't help but add some fluff…REVIEW or I'll stop writing! No I won't, but plz review.**


	19. Chapter 17: Don't Fall Away

**Chapter 17 : Don't Fall Away**

Scott Long strummed his fingertips on the table, waiting for Jake to return home. As angry as he had been the previous night, he had cooled down, and now felt a hint of remorse for leaving Jake in the Huntslair by himself. He remembered one of his own experiences, and cringed.

(Flashback)

A seventeen year-old Scott lay bleeding on the floor of the Huntslair, to weak to get up.

"Next time, catch the dragon," He heard a snarling voice hiss in his ear.

"W-who's…who's t-there," Scott gasped in pain.

"Kill the dragon or die yourself," The voice hissed again, this time with a mocking air.

"Go away," Scott mumbled, recognizing the voice. It was that little rat, Brian, who didn't actually work, but was the Huntsmaster's son, so he got away with everything.

"I'm just warning you, Father says next time you fail," He made a slashing motion across his throat. He saw the fear on Scott's face, and laughed.

"Kill the dragon or kill you? Either would be an improvement on the world…" He walked away laughing as Scott spat up blood. He was feeling nauseas and the room was spinning. He lay his head down on the cold cement in defeat, and blood filled his nostrils as the world went black.

(End flashback)

Scott shivered involuntarily. That was one of many painful experiences that had occurred within that hidden lair. _I went through it, and he'll probably go through it too…_he thought. _But how will he react when- _His thoughts were interrupted by a slammed door. Instead of walking through the kitchen, Jake took the long way up to his room. Half of him was still happy about the kiss he had had with Rose, while half of him was upset at how trapped and hopeless she felt. He didn't have much time to think, though, for his father called him. Even the sound of Scott's voice made Jake agitated, and he stomped down the stairs annoyed.

"What!" Jake snapped. When Scott heard his tone, he became defensive.

"Watch the tone, young man!" Scott snapped back. Jake rolled his eyes.

"My parents are coming here tomorrow, and you better be respectful!" He threatened.

"Why?" Jake said, referring to the first statement.

"They came to see you because you are being trained as a Hunter." Scott said simply.

"Don't tell me they're Huntsfreaks, I mean 'Huntsmen' too!" Jake stated bitterly.

Scott sighed, "Yes, Jake, they are Hunts_men_. Please, just don't do anything embarrassing…"

"Whatever…" Jake said coldly, jogging up the stairs.

"What is life coming to?" Scott whispered, staring at his son's retreating figure.

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but it was necessary for you to understand more about Scott's upbringing… REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Relatives

**Chapter 18: The Relatives**

Jake awoke early the next morning, making a mental note that his grandparents were arriving that evening. He went down the stairs for breakfast, noticing that his dad's car was gone.

"Hey, mom," He greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Your father has a…business meeting." Mei informed him, though Jake really knew that it meant, 'He had a Huntsclan meeting'. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mei asked.

"Uh, school?" Jake said, wondering if maybe he had mistaken this day and it was really Saturday.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your grandfather wanted you to stop by and see him on Draco Isle." She said dismissively.

"Huh? You're actually letting me skip school?" Jake said in confusion.

Mei frowned. "Well, I didn't want to, but you know how…eccentric your grandfather can be."

Jake held in a smile at seeing his grandpa yelling over the phone in Chinese. He usually got what he wanted just so he would shut up.

"Mom, how am I supposed to get there? Like I can remember all those buttons…" Jake reminded her.

"That's why Fu Dog is going with you, you can pick him up at the shop," Mei said. Jake nodded, opening the door.

"And Jake, you know your other grandparents are coming tonight, so be back early." Mei said. Jake frowned as he left the house.

**Sorry for the late update, and the shortness, but I'm at school and the bells about to ring…REVIEW!**


End file.
